High Heels
by Mia Durandal
Summary: Sakura begitu membenci HIGH HELLS-Ralat, High Heels, terutama ketika Sasuke menghadiahi benda terkutuk itu. Slice of Life/OOC/Full Description/Semi-Humor. Please Enjoy!


**High Heels**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Drama, Slice of Life, Semi-Humor

[Warning!] OOC, Full of Description.

Please Enjoy Minna san~

.

.

.

High heels.

Atau HIGH HELLS.

Ups, maaf. Walau terdengar kasar, itu hanya perumpaan Sakura terhadap benda satu itu. Benda yang (kata Ino) seharusnya menjadi pencerminan dari sifat feminin kaum Hawa, yang (kata Temari) terlihat modis, dapat disesuaikan dengan gaya kasual, elegan dan lain-lainnya, dan yang (kata Hinata) adalah sebuah aksesoris wajib selain jepit rambut, bando, tas, dan perhiasan.

Itu semua, bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, jelas-jelas adalah sebuah penyiksaan.

Apalagi ketika sang Uchiha Sasuke malah memaksanya memakai isi hadiah yang diberikannya saat hari Valentine tempo hari, untuk diperlihatkan padanya.

Tahu sajalah, seorang Sasuke tidak suka dibantah.

Jadi, berapa kalipun Sakura mengeluarkan kalimat bantahan dan blahblahblah yang diperdengarkannya untuk Sasuke, yang bahkan beberapa kali ia kutip dari artikel penelitian dosen serta rekannya di fakultas kedokteran tempatnya kuliah, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Hn. I Don't Care'.

Kemudian perempatan kecil di kepala Sakura bertambah.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, di dalam taman ria bersama Sasuke, sementara dia sendiri mengenakan tank top putih yang dipadukan dengan bolero berwarna pastel yang senada bersama rok selututnya. Dan rambutnya yang disanggul kecil berhias tusuk rambut berkilau kebanggaannya. Dan HIGH HELLS… Maksudnya high heels dengan tinggi tujuh sentimeter, bernyala putih bersih dengan list dan beberapa batu mulia shocking pink melekat disana—yang wujudnya, jika Sakura taruhan, bisa membuat ketiga teman baiknya histeris girang—menempel pas pada kaki kecilnya. Membuat tingginya yang semula hanya sebahu Sasuke, mampu menjajari telinga kekasih tampannya tersebut.

Sakura mendengus. Semula ia berdoa untuk kencannya hari ini dimana Sasuke tidak akan mengajaknya berjalan terlalu lama, dan ia sudah membayangkan acara nonton film di bioskop, makan malam di restoran favorit Sasuke yang harganya selangit (bagi Sakura yang sederhana), kemudian berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengantarnya pulang dengan damai dan sejahtera, serta dengan kaki yang selamat tanpa bekas lecet satu apapun.

Tapi seperti dugaannya, pikiran Sasuke selalu bertolak belakang dengan Sakura. SELALU. BERBEDA.

Seperti hari ini, saat Sasuke malah menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa satu kedipanpun dengan sedikit bumbu kemerahan di pipinya. Sepertinya dia begitu senang dan terpesona—Sakura senang karena semburat di wajah stoic itu adalah sesuatu yang langka baginya—karena Sakura cocok mengenakan hadiah yang diberikannya (abaikan perasaan Sakura yang seperti berdiri di atas sebilah ijuk).

Di taman ria. Yang notabene, Sakura akan bermain, mencari makanan, eskrim dan segala hal menyenangkan lainnya, bersama sepatu itu.

"Kau cocok mengenakan itu, Sakura."

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, mencoba tersenyum meskipun ia tahu maksud 'itu' yang ada dalam kalimat 'pujian' Sasuke. Tentu saja, kekasihnya pasti risih melihat Sakura yang selalu mengenakan jumper, kaos oblong, jeans belel, dan sepatu kets pink-nya setiap mereka berkencan.

Risih, atau mungkin bosan setengah mati.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersadar dengan pemikirannya. Benar juga, batinnya. Selama ini pasti Sasuke merasa ia memiliki kekasih yang terlalu cuek, atau tidak peduli, atau egois, atau apapun berdasarkan pemikiran orang lain. Bagi Sakura, mungkin saja itu terlihat nyaman dan menyenangkan karena ia merasa betah dengan style-nya tersebut.

Tapi bagi orang lain yang melihatnya?

Bisa saja kan, orang lain merasa dia terlalu SEDERHANA. Sederhana, dalam arti harafiahnya tidak tahu tempat, tidak tahu situasi, atau tidak MAU tahu tempat dan situasinya. Bagaimana bisa dia memakai pakaian bermain saat dia berada di tempat yang menuntutnya mengenakan gaun? Jikalau dia memang tidak mempunyai baju selain itu, bukankah dia bisa mengenakan baju yang lebih baik, dan terkesan sopan, dan tentu saja, bisa membuat orang lain melihat kepribadianmu dalam kesan pertama? Bersyukurlah ia, karena Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan melihat orang lain dalam kesan pertamanya saja.

Namun dunia tidak hanya terdiri dari diri kita sendiri, banyak unsur didalamnya. Jika Sakura hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa dipedulikan oleh unsur yang lain, dan bagaimana ia bisa memperdulikan unsur yang lain?

Sakura menghela nafas, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa bersalah, hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Baiklah, pikir Sakura positif. Ia akan mencoba memperdulikan unsur lain yang ada didunia, dimulai dengan membiasakan diri memakai high heels. Tanpa 'hells'.

"Aku ingin mencoba jet coasternya, Sasuke kun!"

.

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis melihat sudut bibir Sakura yang terangkat, bukan membentuk cengiran atau senyuman. Lebih seperti membentuk 'mengaduh'.

Sudah sejam mereka bermain, mencoba berbagai macam wahana, dan sejak seperempat jam terakhir, 'aduhan' tanpa suara itu terlukis di wajah manis Sakura. Ia tak menanyakan perihal kekasihnya itu dan hanya diam, tapi dia tahu, sesekali saat ia melihat ke arah lain, perempuan pink ini mengelus ujung jari yang tak tercover high heelsnya karena modelnya yang _open toe_, kemudian sesekali pula mengelus punggung kakinya.

Sasuke sering melihat Karin, teman sejurusannya melakukan hal ini jika dia terlalu lama memakai high heels untuk berjalan dan berlari—mengejar dosen terhormat mereka, Orochimaru-sensei yang suka tanpa beban mengubah tenggat pengumpulan tugas-tugas mereka menjadi lebih awal. Dan tentu saja yang kelabakan adalah Karin. Dan Suigetsu.

Bukan itu fokus pemikirannya, Sasuke mendengus karena ia malah teringat adegan kejar-mengejar antara Karin, Suigetsu dan Orochimaru-sensei saat ia menebak-nebak perilaku Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam, membiarkan kekasihnya beristirahat sebentar dengan segelas vanilla milkshake yang didapatnya di sekitar situ, duduk manis di sebuah bangku. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, saat Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area di sekitar mereka, Sakura langsung mengelus-elus ujung jarinya yang memang terlihat memerah ketimbang awal dia melihatnya memakai high heels.

Jangan-jangan Sakura sedang mencoba membiasakan diri, namun dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau adaptasi memakai jenis sepatu satu itu sungguh luarbiasa menyakitkannya?

Merasa bersalah, Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Tunggu disini, aku ingin ke toilet," bohongnya sembari menitipkan gelas berisi kopi-nya pada Sakura dan segera pergi dari situ.

Dipikirannya sudah penuh dengan model sepatu apa yang bisa membuat Sakura nyaman, tanpa membuat penampilan gadis itu rusak karena dia masih ingin membawanya makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya sebagai kejutan dan diakhiri dengan cincin yang tersemat manis di jari manis tangan kiri keduanya. Sasuke berdoa semoga saja di area perbelanjaan yang ia datangi sekarang, ia bisa menemukan model yang sesuai.

.

.

Jika Sasuke tadi sempat menoleh sebentar sebelum pergi begitu saja, ia pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah bersalah Sakura yang ingin menahannya pergi dan minta maaf. Terlihat sekali Sasuke yang gusar (ini menurut pemikiran Sakura saja), dan ia begitu saja pergi seolah ia bosan setengah mati dengan perilaku Sakura yang tidak menikmati kencan mereka.

Apa Sasuke menyerah dengan perilakunya yang belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan high heels?

Sakura menatap ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke, karena lamanya kekasihnya itu pergi. Kemana Sasuke? Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Ja…jangan-jangan dia pulang meninggalkanku?!"

"Mana mungkin aku pulang, Sakura."

Sakura yang sudah berdiri karena kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri sontak menoleh. Terlihat Sasuke yang berkeringat beserta sebuah bingkisan di tangannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mendudukkan Sakura kembali dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tangannya yang bebas membuka cekatan bungkusan yang ternyata berisi…

"Kitten heels? Darimana kau mendapatkan ini, Sasuke kun?"

"Ada paman berkaki panjang yang memberikannya setelah aku keluar dari toilet."

Pipi Sakura langsung menggembung mendengar jawaban asal Sasuke. Antara malu dan kesal karena jelas saja seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Sasuke yang membelinya. Sakura hanya diam saja melihat Sasuke memasangkan sendiri sepatu yang haknya hanya setinggi satu sentimeter dengan warna yang hampir sama dengan high heels Sakura di kedua kakinya.

"Anoo…Sasuke kun, kenapa kau membelikanku sepatu lagi?"

Akhirnya sebuah kalimat mengakhiri kebisuan di antara mereka. Tapi seperti diduga, Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura dengan tatapan ambigu. Ia kembali berjalan dan otomatis diikuti sang kekasih. Sakura, si yang-tidak-suka-kalimatnya-tidak-dijawab-dengan-benar terlihat akan mengulangi pertanyaannya sebelum sebuah jawaban singkat Sasuke yang lirih membuatnya _blushing_ seratus persen, lalu menurut mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Soalnya aku tidak mau kau mengenalkan diri ke ayah ibuku dengan kaki yang penuh luka lecet."

.

.

Sakura sepertinya mengerti bahwa Sasuke memang menginginkan ia merubah dirinya, namun tanpa ia terlalu memaksakan diri dan terluka karenanya. Itu arti sesungguhnya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxxTHE_ENDxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note : saya come baaaaccckkk dan saya heran dengan yang suka ngehang sendiri waktu dibuka O.o

Ada yang tau kenapa? (9'w')9

Betewe ini sebenarnya adalah curcolan saya tentang benda terkutuk satu itu, tapi tentu saja dengan solusi yang berbeda dari Sakura hahaw. Mana mungkin saya dibeliin sepatu saat itu juga sama emak :v #SalahFokus.


End file.
